


2 bros, chillin, 0 feet apart bc they are gay

by jenniognats



Category: Impulse (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniognats/pseuds/jenniognats
Summary: Tiny fic about Kon and Bart being idiots in love.





	2 bros, chillin, 0 feet apart bc they are gay

**Author's Note:**

> I've been starting + not finishing fics for like two months so I made myself write a short fic to motivate myself. I love these two and there isn't a lot for them so I guess it all works out.
> 
> EDIT 9/5: i wrote this like a while ago + it sucks lol. maybe ill rewrite it someday but for now i cant even look at it dsjhkjshf

"What do you think Red's doing right now?"

"What?"

Kon rolled over on the couch he was currently laying on to peer down at his boyfriend, sprawled out on Helen's living room floor. She and Max had left to go to some new museum opening in town, and Bart had convinced them to let him have a friend over. Figuring it would be Preston or Carol, they'd said yes, and even though Kon had known when Bart called that Max hadn't intended for a boyfriend to come over, Kon had agreed anyway, more open to asking forgiveness than permission. They'd been in the living room for two hours now, playing video games, recounting missions, and talking about this and that; it was a surprisingly normal evening for two super-powered teenagers. "Why would I care what the Red Tornado's doing at," he glanced at the clock hanging above the TV, "eleven forty-three on a Friday night?"

Bart folded his hands behind his head and explained. "Well, he probably doesn't need to sleep because he's a robot, duh, but does he, like, plug himself in? Change batteries? He has a... wife, right? I think. Does he pretend to sleep next to her?" Kon shrugged. He really did not want to think about what Red Tornado did with his wife. He was a mentor, thinking about him having a life outside of the team and Traya was weird. "And another thing-  _oof!"_

Kon shifted, getting comfortable in his new position on top of Bart's chest. His arms framed Bart's head, supporting Kon so he didn't accidentally crush his boyfriend. That'd be bad for everyone. Their chests were barely touching, and it made Kon's heartbeat picked up. He really loved this boy. Bart squirmed, but made no move to push Kon off and smiled up at him. 'What'd you do that for?"

Kon grinned back down at Bart and said, "Babe, I love you and everything you have to say, but sometimes I'd rather just kiss you."

Bart's smile widened as he placed his hands on the back of Kon's neck and pulled him closer. "Then do it, you dweeb."

Kon leaned forward and was met with a light kiss to the corner of his mouth. Bart's lips were so incredibly warm and soft, Kon couldn't help but move closer and kiss him fully, shifting his weight to his left arm as his right made its way around Bart's waist, his thumb rubbing small circles on Bart's back though his shirt.

They were so preoccupied with their current situation neither of them heard the door click behind Max as he and Helen returned home. Helen was just about to call up the stairs for Bart, knowing there was no way he was asleep yet, when Max spotted them. "Bart!"

Kon was off Bart in a second, looking slightly dazed, but feeling very suddenly aware of how this looked. His leather jack lay forgotten on the floor a few feet away, and Bart's shirt was riding up, his hair a mess from their previous spot on the floor. Kon guessed he didn't look much better.

Bart was the first to speak, "Hi, Helen! How was the museum?" Helen smiled, clearly amused, and replied "It was very nice, dear. Who's your friend, I don't believe I've met him."

Max balked. "Helen-"

Bart used his speed to stand him and Kon up, and in his embarrassment Kon faintly recognized the weight of his jacket on his shoulders. "This is Kon, he's Superboy! And my boyfriend!" Bart was beaming, and how could Kon not crack a grin at that?

Max, on the other hand, did not look so thrilled. "Bart, when I said you could have a friend over, this is  _not_ what I meant."

Kon flushed, but Bart kept talking, albeit a little pink in the ears. "But, Kon  _is_ my friend! He's my best friend!"

"Bart-"

Kon put his hand of Bart's arm. "Hey, it's cool, I didn't mean to get you into trouble. I should probably head back now anyway." He kissed Bart's pouting face on the cheek and turned to Max and Helen, saying, "It was really nice meeting you folks, but I've got people probably waiting up for me back in Hawaii." That was a lie, but they didn't know that.

Helen shook his hand, ruffled his already messy hair, and welcomed him back for dinner any time. Max grumbled something about him being a nice enough kid before patting him twice on the back and lightly pushing him to the door and closing it behind him.

When Kon made it to the bottom of the driveway and was about to fly off for Hawaii, he heard the front door open again, and turned to see Bart yelling, "I'll call you tomorrow!" before being yanked back inside, likely by Max.

Kon let out a loud laugh before taking off into the night sky, already thinking about seeing Bart next.

**Author's Note:**

> so here it is, my first finished fic


End file.
